Memories
by catsr2cute
Summary: A girl and her mother had gotten back from something traumatic a few years ago. But they seem to be getting over it well at least the daughter is. The young girl's 17 birthday is coming up but this birthday is A birthday she wont forget OCxTrunks M4A rsn.
1. Remeber That Time

WOO my first fanfic now lets get down to something

1.)This is my first time actually writing a story so nice reviews plz and if not, not too mean reviews

2.)I'm gonna warn you right now. If you're the kind of person who doesn't like real characters from a series kissing up on a fan character thought up by someone then I guess you should leave now (if that made any sense -.-)

3.)It might not be good. But if you can stand horrible stories then enjoy plz.

_**I do not own any of the characters or content from dragonball,dragonball z,dragonball gt,and so on.**_

_The sound of footprints are heard on a metal surface, panting heard from a red tinted, shaggy white haired girl who is frightened to what might happen to her. She can't run any longer in her shorn clothing of rags, leaning to the side of a metallic wall, thinking why her. This girl has done something she shouldn't have done."Will I even make it out alive?", the girl said not suspecting an answer._

"_Well hello, Rouge, I very much doubt that."_

"_Boja__ck." She said it almost as a whisper to not be heard. Then Bojack stepped closer and closer, one foot after another then he stopped. Rouge started seeing a gold aura around him, then she started screaming._

_

* * *

_

"Mama, Mama wake up!"

Rouge's eyes have shot open, her eyes bloodshot, bags under her eyes, she looked horrible. _Thank goodness it was just a dream,_ she thought.

"Mama, is it one of those dreams again?" A young girl said.

Rouge had nodded. She always dreaded each day, just because of what happened to her and her daughter.

**So what do you guys think a beginning of a good story or *raspberry* a plop down the sink?**

**Remember to review I'll take positive and constructive comments. If you don't understand something then look at my home page and get my email. Thanks if you read this far ****.**


	2. First Meetings

**Woo second chapter don't forget to review if you like it **

**I do not own any DBZ characters just my fan characters and this story plot is mine**

As Rouge had gotten up to go to the kitchen, Cerulean pleaded, "Mama, please don't go your obviously upset let me make breakfast okay Mama."

"Sure go ahead." Rouge always hated her daughter's habit of saying mama too much. But she was glad she had a daughter like her and she didn't turn out to be _him_.

Cerulean was already finished halfway through cooking the assortment of food. Her being a neat freak, she had her own schedule for the days so she would always know what to do next. After what her and her mother went through it's amazing how she recovered so quickly, yet her mother still have nightmares each night. So she was pretty much the maid, chef _most of the time_, and caretaker of the house, that's the only reason why she has a strict schedule.

_Schedule:_

_Wake up Mama_

_Make Breakfast_

_Clean House_

_Take care of lawn_

_Meet up with Trunks…_

Cerulean couldn't think of any more stuff to do. She would always get stuck whenever she put a time to meet Trunks, her lover. She stills remember the first time they met.

**Flashback**

_Cerulean had been helping her mother take care of the lawn, when her mother had forgotten the clippers she went back into the house to search for them. Cerulean being the curious girl had wandered off a ways from her home. Rouge described her as a perfect cute gal. She had long, curly, fire orange-red hair, cerulean eyes and teal skin. She always had to wear a green dress, purple earrings and a flower shaped necklace. While this strange girl wondered, a gigantic rabid stray dog had tried to attack her."Help!" screaming her little lungs out, fortunately two boys had heard her. A boy with lavenderish hair and another with unkempt hair and an orange training suit. They didn't look like they could save her; they looked only 10 years old to her. But to her surprise they had formed a big blast to disintegrate the huge dog. She had later thanked them for saving her but then, "Cerulean! I have been looking all around for you, don't you know how much it worries-… Are those boys? Cerulean what have I told you about being around them!" she shot a death glare at the two little boys and said "You better have not touched my baby."_

_The boy with lavenderish hair had dared to speak up first saying "No we would never had done anything to her, she was being attacked by a dog miss." _

"_Humph, Whatever I'll be going now." She picked up little Cerulean in her arms and went home. After that Cerulean forgot to ask them for their names. Fortunately the lavender haired colored one had come to ask her name."Me? Well my name is Cerulean, what is yours?" "My name is Trunks my friends name is Goten if you were wondering.""Oh thanks and thank you for saving me also." She had looked away blushing madly, am I really taking a liking to this, as mom calls them, bloke? I'm only 11. "Well maybe I can see you again someday Trunks." She was about to close the door, but then he held it open and kissed her lightly on the cheek."Your welcome and bye." Trunks turned to fly home, wait a minute. FLY home? She must've been seeing things._

**End of Flashback**

She remembers disobeying mother just so she could go see Trunks, they would play with each other, and he play fought with her and told her all his secrets about him being part Sayian and all that good stuff. She told him secrets too it's just one secret she has been keeping from him. Then they had finally settled it, they had gotten "married" under a bridge. With a doll as a priest. It was a very sweet one even if Goten was the only one that showed up, though it was better than her mother showing up and freaking out. Just a few months ago her mother had let her go out and meet locals for once, so the three got to hang out a lot more. She met a lot of people that she introduced her mom to. Like Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and a lot more people to go see. And of course she introduced the two "blokes" to her that had saved her life.

Cerulean hopes her and Trunks can get married one day and have a child together. She just hopes he doesn't turn out like her dad. Later she had finished breakfast and went to her mom's room to go tell her it's ready.

_It's a sad evening and about 50 women and men each are there in a cage. A very young crimsoned skinned girl, not even 15 yet, sat there confused her heart pounding against her chest, eyes watering, and to see a whole crowd out in front of this unlucky group, and she has the most revealing clothes on ever, shackles around her feet and hands. "Where's my mom?" her voice came out dry. Then she remembered, a gunshot , a female body had collapsed beside her, her dad behind, sparing her life by giving her the "benefits" of being his daughter. She would've cried again if her tears had not run out. Her own dad had betrayed her."Shh "said a voice beside her," You will get shot if caught speaking." The male's whispered hush said to her. A large muscled guy walked in front of the crowd._

"_Ladies and Gentleman, I bring you a group of people fit to be personal slaves. Each alien is a different kind of species from a planet we have conquered so far. And today we got a special one." There was a bright spot of light moving around. Oh no the little girl thought for she knew who he was talking about. The light had shown on her! She wishes she could just hide in a box now, but life was no game._

"_This month we have found a significant, it's a hybrid . One part of her remains unknown but we are most certain the other half is Sayian. She will be over a 50,000 dollars does anyone wish to bid?" _

_Oh gosh she didn't want to be anyone's slave, but then if she didn't get picked she might end up dead. Oh gosh, please no one pick me._

"_I will bid 51,000" said a portly man._

_Then there were more than half of the crowds hands went up saying "I bid 53,000""54,000"and the bids kept going higher and higher. Sigh so much for dying. Until a teal hand went up"I will bid 73,000 in cash"_

"_Uh..h .. G-going once ….twice …s-sold to the man over there in the back who has a lot of money!" _

_There seemed to be something to the man that the girl did not like at all._

**I didn't make anyone fall asleep did I? O well tell me what you think of it, at least it's in the dbz section now. So who is this person that is giving this women nightmares? I will have the next chapter up within the hour or so.**


	3. Just Starting to Begin

**Ok Here we go 3****rd**** chapter already**

**

* * *

**_As she was being taken away by this man who had bought her, one of his 4 comrades spoken, "My, you sure know how to pick them Bojack, she's a cute one, of course not as cute as I." That made this girl start fuming, she was cute, at least she believed she was cuter than this girl. "Ya know she looks quite young, how old are you?" She didn't know if she should answer or just keep to herself. "I…I'm 9." For a minute the older women had a look of surprise on her face than she had hid it behind a scowling face. The man named Bojack had lifted her up in bridal style. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, then they lifted off, and she had started screaming. She has never been 50 feet in the air before, much less 20, which had frightened her and still scaring her is that they can fly, no wings or anything. Shortly after she started screaming a hand was placed over her mouth. Then Bojack had leaned in to her ear and whispered "Shut the hell up or I might be urged to kill you and we wouldn't want that happening now do we?" She valued her life too much now to die here. 'I will survive this' she kept encouraging herself over and over again. Where they landed was a castle in ruins._

"Mama, wake up breakfast is ready."

A sweet sounding voice had woken Rouge up. _When will I stop having these nightmares? _She thought to herself till she noticed Cerulean trying to catch her attention after awhile.

"What?"

"Breakfast is ready mama."

"Oh, thanks."

"Mama…. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Cerulean, my business is my business, if I wanted you to know then I would've told you by now." Rouge really didn't want to talk about what she was dreaming.

"*Sigh*, I wish I could remember what got you upset in the first place."

That statement had shocked Rouge into realization, Cerulean had only been 6 when they finally had gone. _My poor baby._ Rouge had clearly remembered what they had done to her precious daughter. Cerulean helped her mother to the kitchen, she wasn't old she is 32 but still doesn't have the strength to do daily tasks.

As they were eating breakfast Cerulean had started thinking of plans for 17th birthday tomorrow. It wasn't going to be big just a little get together with some of her friends. She already sent a number of invitations to friends.

She got on with schedule and finished within 3 hours, plenty of time after to meet up with Trunks. She had called him and asked if they should go somewhere. They agreed to meet under the bridge, though Trunks sounded sad.

She had baked banana nut bread, and brought some for him and her. When she got to the bridge Trunks was there waiting for her. She ran up to hug him, and they shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds. Until he broke away.

"Hey uh Cerulean," He sounded troubled.

" What is it?"

"I won't be able to make it to your birthday this age, I'm going to be doing some….. Research."

"Oh ok it's not like it's a big deal," Though she was very hurt cause he along with Goten had celebrated her birthday each age. "Well what are you doing research on anyway?"

"Umm it's private and I really wouldn't feel comfortable telling you, hey how old is your mom?"

"Like 32 or something." Why would he ask how old her mom is?

They spent the rest of the day like they did any other day, which was observing the creek that ran under the creek, Trunks teaching her how to defend herself, and today eat up all the bread. As their day came to an end kissed each other a goodbye. When she got home that night, the house was all tidier than before. _Mama must've gotten bored_ she thought to herself, she went upstairs in the house to check on her mother who had a big smile on her face while she slept. Cerulean couldn't but crack a smile herself, she took a shower and got clothes ready for tomorrow. She fell into a deep sleep, ready for the next day. As she awoke she thought how she is finally 17. She got everything ready that they would need to set up the birthday, table, chairs, guest list, stereo, food and cake. She went to go wake up her mother, only to see that her room looked liked it was caught in tornado. How had she not heard what must've been going on in here?

"Mama, where are you… Mama?" She was scared out of her mind, had someone probably broke in and kidnapped her mom? There was a heavy breathing in the closet.

* * *

_A now 15 year old girl just had her birthday, she had just ate a cake not too long ago also. She couldn't believe who had ordered the cake too. It was her master that has been terrible to her for so long."I just can't believe he brought it himself in person. Maybe he's starting to feel sorry fo-." She decided to just stop talking right there. He's never going to feel sorry for everything he had done, she was only fooling herself. She remembered when the cake came with a knock on her door, she had answered only to see a cake sitting there with a card that had said Bojack on it. She knew that deep down in his heart is just a black hole, as she thought about it she had fell unconsciouns to the floor. A few hours had passed and she found herself naked, gagged, and chained to a cold wall. She heard a dark chuckle, a spiky outline. "Oh god, Bojack," She started letting tears fall, "Why do you keep doing this to me. For gods sake it's my birthday!" Sobs had started racking her whole body._

"_Bojack? Oh you are mistaken young lady. I am not Bojack."_

"_What! That's impossible you have to be…." The mysterious man had finally stepped out of the shadows, she knew finally who this muscular man was now. Somehow she knew this day would come._

"_No. No please," The man had ignored her request and started walking towards her, with a smirk on his hard face. "NO! PLEASE DON'T COME ANYMORE CLOSER PLEASE!" she shut her eyes closed tight, she was screaming hysterically as if someone had cut her head off with a butcher's knife. Then she started to be shook all over the place, slowly coming out of it._

* * *

"MAMA!"

"Huh, wuh what?" Rouge could feel her heart pounding painfully against her rib cage.

"Mama, are you okay?" Cerulean hugged her mother closer to her, "Mama you need help, these dreams are getting ridiculous." A few tears have escaped her daughters eyes, Rouge didn't seem to have seen how her room was a mess because she was too ashamed that this was making her daughter cry.

"Cerulean."

"Huh?"

"Come," Rouge had started walking towards the kitchen table and sat down. Cerulean had sat right next to her. "What do you want to tell me Mama?" They had always talked about serious situations at this table.

"Do… Do you remember your father?"

"No you said I never met him before, that he died before I was born"

He sure did die, from bottom to top in her heart, "Okay. Did I ever tell you that you have 2 1/2 sisters and one is alive but the other is dead…."

"…. huh" What did her mom just say? "I have two sisters? Why are you telling me now! I'm 17 years old now I've been playing by myself for about 13 15 years now, You let me go out to meet people,you let me drive. But you waited this long to know I have 2 sisters. What are you going to tell me next I'm part Sayian or Human or something."

"Honey if you just listen to wh-"

"I don't want to listen any more to lies, mom. I'll meet you at the party." She got up and left knocking over the chair she was sitting in, and slammed the door shut, and left the house with a silence settling in coldy.

"She didn't say Mama."

* * *

**So how did you guys think it was? I would love to hear your reviews. Tune in next Chapter to find out how her birthday goes.**


	4. Party

_**Okay I know the chapters are going by fast and I apologize for that but it's just the first few chapters aren't that important (except the flashbacks). Points of view are going to change in this chapter though and this is the last chapter where a flashback appears.**_

_**I do not own any content from DBZ DB DBGT OR DBZK!**_

_**Cerulean's POV**_

Cerulean stormed out of the house, she felt this energy that had to vent out of her body. She didn't want to go to the party right away as she would be there 2 hours early. She felt she had a connection with her mother and that they would tell each other everything. It hurt her heart so much she had started crying without noticing. She decided to walk around for a while until an idea struck her, she'll just go to Trunk's house to tell him what had just happened in just a few minutes. Forgetting all about him saying he wasn't going to be able to make her party she rushed over to his house. After about a half a mile run she had made it to his house and knocked on the door. Bulma was the one to answer to pounds on the door.

"Cerulean?", The blue haired women seemed to not be expecting anyone to today as she was still in her robe and the house was not cleaned, though she considered everyone's house to be dirty since she cleans all day. "What are doing here?" Bulma let Cerulean in.

"I'm here to see Trunks, Mrs. Briefs. Might you know where he is?"

"He's upstairs anxious about something idiotic." Cerulean jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. She had not clearly seen him sitting over there on a couch by the wall still in his night clothes reading the newspaper with a scowl upon his face as usual. She has always been scared of him, his sharp facial features, his buff body, spiky hair that she believes has to be taking up 1/3 of his height, and the fact he says things so cold. She was sure she had heard it before but not sure from where she had heard it.

"Okay, thanks." She climbed upstairs ready to see her beloved. She had not bothered to knock on the door when she had reached there. She walked right in on him to see his back turned towards her, not noticing she had invaded his privacy, finishing fitting weird looking space armor. Trunks looked really well in the armor, so good it looked like that was just made for him.

"Well, you look sharp, don't you now." Trunks turned around with a surprised expression on his face.

"Uh...wha... What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you before the party since you're not going to be there. What's with the get up anyway?"

"Um… I'm actually having to help out a friend find…. Something that… means a lot to her.

"Ah really?" A friend, her? He was missing her party to help a friend. "With what, actually? What are you helping her with?" She knows she shouldn't doubt her own sweetie but she was curious.

"She needs help with her family….They need to get back into order." Trunks looked away for a minute than faced her again. "Cerulean you need to go now, I'm about to leave."

"Okay."

As she came out of the house and walked to the door Bulma said, "We'll see you at the party."

Next thing she knew, she was being ushered out of the house. With a heavy heart sitting on her chest, she walked back to her house and drove to beach, where her party is being held.

_**Trunks POV**_

"I feel so guilty for making Cerulean go, but how could I leave my….. 'Friend' in need."

"Trunks you better stop thinking out loud before I come up there, it's getting fucking annoying."

"Sorry, Dad." But Trunks had to do this. Besides it would fun going back into the past. A green haired and light blue girl walked behind Trunks.

"TRUNKS! We need go, now!"

"Okay, Okay let's go." The girl made her way to the window, and climbed out with Trunks behind. They fell into the backyard and walked into a cylinder type machine. The door closed, and this amazing lights and sparks showed up everywhere then the machine wasn't there anymore.

_**Ceruleans POV**_

_A red skinned girl lay in a medical bed with a fire orange-red haired baby girl in her arm. People are nearby working on computers, they look shocked like they have discovered something great. Soon a teal colored man came in._

_"Miss someone is here to see you."_

_She only knew one person who would come in to see the new baby._

_"Hey, Rouge you in here? I didn't get the wrong room again did I?" A girl had come in, Zangya to be exact. She came right over to the bed and a grin spread from cheek to cheek. "Hey girl you, alright?" Rouge gave her a small nod. "I guess you wont be able to make it to the tournamaent huh. Not like you wanted to go in the first place anyway. By the way, she's really precious ya' know." She pointed to the baby that was now crying, Rouge had pulled down her loose apron like shirt and held her up to her swollen breast. "Yea she looks alot like him, actually exactly like him nothing like me..." She was disappointed, her baby that she didn't want in the first place was now upset because she doesnt have anything that looks like her, except being a girl.  
"Zangya... I'm getting out of here."_

Cerulean was pulling up to the beach to see people there. Someone had already set up her party, and it wasn't that hard to figure out who when she saw someone waving at her, her mother was near the front waiting for her. Cerulean got out the car heading towards the front not even acknowledging her mother as she passed her. She saw eyes burning into her back as she passed her mother but she ignored it and everyone there said happy birthday to her; Chi Chi, Ox King, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Yamcha, Piccolo, Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Chiatzou, and Bulma and Vegeta were just pulling up. Not much people but she didn't care, she was going to have a good party no matter what. Her mother had walked to the shore and Goku went over to her obviously seeing something wrong with her. But whenever he asked her face was a scared / shocked expression and she didn't speak to him. Goku backed off and went over to cerulean telling her that her mother must feel terrible about something.

After they had went through everything including, dancing, some games, lunch, and they got to watch Goku and Vegeta get into a fight. Now it was time for presents then finally cake. The presents went in this order:

1.) Chi Chi-Blue Slippers with Pink lacing on them

2.) Ox King-Money

3.) Goku-Gift Card to Local Restaurant

4.) Goten-A Necklace

5.) Gohan-Bracelet

6.) Yamcha-Earrings

7.) Piccolo-Card

8.) Roshi-Card

9.) Krillin-Computer

10.) Tien-Bag full of sweets

11.) Chiatzou-Scrapbook

12.) Bulma-Scooter

13.) Vegeta-Card

14.) Rouge-Something inside a large box

She was filled with delight at how many people have been listening to what she wanted for her birthday. She went through the presents like wildfire, opening, observing, saying thanks, put it away, and go to the next one. She kept following this pattern, until she came across her mother's present. It was a large box that was as tall as her and could easily fit into it. Looking at her mother in amazement she asked for a box cutter and started cutting around the front of it. Once she got done cutting the box she opened it like a door. She didn't see anything except pitch black so she actually walked in it and she saw a lit up room with a woman washing dishes humming a tune, this woman even looked kind of like her mother.

"Honey get in here we got to watch the news to see if they're thinking about letting us go."

What was going on?

_**Hmm something to think about right there. If you have any questions just email me or ask me in a review and I'll try to tell you without spoiling a surprise. And I'll try to make the next chapter a whole longer. Plz Review and thanks for reading.**_


	5. Bad Day

_**Now we're starting chapter 4**_

"Come on they are about to broadcast." A black haired, short woman walked to a room that looked like a living area. "Well do you have cold feet or something, come on."

Cerulean stood there with her mouth wide open. "Who are you! Where am I!" she turned around and all there was, was a door open to the pinkish red sky and beautiful green grass despite the sky. No sandy ground and blue skies and trees.

"What are you talking about sweetie? Is this about your dad joining the Ginyu Force so suddenly? I don't approve much of it either but you must understand we need the money and how do you think we're are going to attain that by not encouraging you father to do this job well… and he had always a lot of dreams…and…..you…..makes complete sense to…"

Cerulean stood there dumbfounded how this woman had not run out breath yet.

She had run to all different parts of the house while this woman babbled on and finally finding the bathroom she ran in the click on the light switch, to her amazement she had found, she looked into the mirror and touched it. She had red skin, shaggy white hair, and green eyes. She looked years younger like 8 years old or something, then she had realized something. She was her mother! She jerked away her hand from the mirror in shock, a gasp escaping her lips she started to back away from the mirror than exited out of the bathroom and made her way towards the living area. The woman was sitting on the couch with a cheerful expression on her face. '_She must really want to see the news_' the black haired woman had called her to sit next to her. As Cerulean sat down something wrapped around her.

"What's this around my waist." Can anything get even weirder ?

"Oh that's my tail, you know that. You had one to until Lord Frieza passed a law all saying 'All children must have their tails removed at once!' Ugh! Sometimes he just gets on my nerves.

Cerulean was curious about where she was and this woman wasn't helping one bit, so she acted like she would like to hear a story. It's the only thing she can come up with to find out what's going on. She scooted closer to the woman and asked her many questions hoping to find helpful answers.

"So… um are you my 'mother'?"

"What a silly question to ask Rouge of course I'm your mother you've only been living with me for 8 years almost to be 9."

"Speaking of years when is my birthday."

"Tomorrow, honestly how can you forget your birthday is tomorrow?"

"So tomorrows my birthday?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Where am I?"

"I don't really know, Frieza needs more free time to name his planets. I think it's Planet 519 or something like that." There goes that name again. '_Frieza_' she might learn more about this later on.

"Huh ok and what race are you?"

"Oh my gosh are you just going to ask these silly questions you already know I'm Saiyan."

That made Cerulean open her eyes real big into realization. No wonder her 'mom' had a tail, she was Saiyan! Trunks told her Saiyans had tails, but he had his cut off, apparently it's supposed to help them transform into something. That would make her mother a Saiyan making Cerulean half Saiyan. Something else her mother forgot to tell her in 17 years. Now to think about it, it's not natural for Saiyans to have red skin, white hair, and green eyes. Rouge had to be half Saiyan maybe even a fourth. She had to ask who the father was but if she does this woman might find her crazy if she asks who her OWN father was. She had to think of something else.

"Uh sorry that question came up randomly, but about my father. What group did you say he worked for, the Ginyu Force?"

"Yes and what about your father?"

"Like… What race is he? Saiyan, Human, um I don't know cat?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know what he is. But when I laid eyes on him the first time I didn't care what he was its just I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight."Her mother had clamped her hands together and looked up with her black eyes misty with reminisce. Then Cerulean looked at the TV that was in front of them it was blaring out news about the planet being attacked! She looked over to her mother who was still dazed with eyes half closed and had a silly smile across her face.

"Mother! We're being attacked we got to evacuate!"Her mom snapped out of it and looked at her crazy. Cerulean pointed to the TV and the tail wrapped around Cerulean's waist started to puff as her mother looked at the TV.

"Come on we got to go now!" Her mother rushed to the kitchen with great speed and cleaned out cabinets filled with food and water and packing it while she grabbed a bag by the door. It looked like she had planned this as if it was going to happen soon.

"How did I just know Frieza would do this. Come Rouge let's go!" They both rushed outside the door not caring to lock it then suddenly something was flying down and hit their house making it explode. They were propelled by the attack and Cerulean looked back to see exploded into bits and rubbish scattered all over the ground. People were running crazy around her and stuff blowing up all over the place. Then she saw soldiers flying down to the ground, they were shooting some people and some were taking people to ships hovering above her head. Her mother lay knocked out beside her with her right arm scorched due to the explosion.

"Mother wake up! We got to hide somewhere!" She was scared out of her mind, she had only been here for maybe about 15-30 minutes and she was already getting attacked. Someone was walking towards them. He was fat and had a mustache and a shaved head, with the space armor that looked like the one Trunks was trying on.

"Come on girlys, you have to come with me if you still want to live." He had an evil looking smirk on and when they didn't make an attempt to move, that smirk quickly turned into a frown." Alright you asked for it." He lifted up a shotgun and then suddenly a energy ball was released somewhere and hit the guy in the middle of the forehead. He collapsed with blood trickling down his head. Cerulean looked back to see her mother with a raised hand with smoke coming out.

"One is gone now." This woman she had known that looked sweet was really cold at the time. Cerulean picked up her mother and rested her on her shoulder and they began to run as fast as they can until a gunshot was heard and her mother felt heavy on her shoulder. She was too scared to look back while her mother slid off her shoulder and landed with a thud on the ground.

"My why isn't it my daughter and wife. Poor Sheila she could've lived longer but Frieza wouldn't have allowed that. But he hadn't said anything about ya' Rouge. Besides you're my own spawn, I _probably_ wouldn't have killed ya' anyway." They way he had talked to her shocked her. He didn't even regret killing his wife and he would've killed her to if this freeze person had told him to. But more important he said she was his spawn. She turned around looking at her father. He had long white hair that reached down to his thighs, with red colored skin and a shotgun in hand with the same space armor as the other soldiers. He had on a green thing on his eye that she found peculiar. Then it started saying something.

"_Jeice, we are boarding ships you better get back from whatever you're doing or you'll be blasted off along with this planet."_

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming. Hey I got to take you back now." He started walking towards her and rose up his gun then it came slamming down on her head. Everything had gone black for her.

_**Trunks POV**_

A machine had appeared out of nowhere with fog surrounding it. Then the opened up and two muscular figures had stepped out of it. One was Trunks while the other was a girl with space armor on that fitted tightly around her curves. She had a soft face with green straight hair that reached down to her waist, eyes black as midnight with full lips.

"So tell me where we are heading." Trunks had met this girl running through the streets urgently shouting for help. He asked what was wrong and he didn't expect her to say she was from the past and needed. _'Déjà vu'_ He had thought. But nonetheless he decided to help her instead of go to Cerulean's party.

"We are headed towards Bojack Palace. That's where my family was taken too I was lucky enough to slip out of one of the guards grasp and run away." She walked with grace with a little bounce in her step, and she was wondering about something that she needed to know."So Trunks tell me who was that you were talking to?" She was about to jump through the window to tell Trunks to come on but then she saw her.

This question caught Trunks off guard. He hadn't expected her to ask about Cerulean." My girlfriend, Cerulean. She just wanted to say bye before I left. She's very sweet you know. My dad doesn't want me to date her though. It's because he just think it's weird that I like a 'primary colored girl with fire on the top of her head'. "He's just crazy that's what I say."

"Don't you mean mate."

"What?"

"You said girlfriend what is that?"

"…Well it's somebody that you go out with and see if you like them or not. You got the option where you can go long or end the relationship short. And so you know girlfriends are for guys and boyfriends are for girls."

"Well _wow I didn't know that_. I probably wouldn't have figured out that girlfriends are for guys and boyfriends are for girls."

"I was just telling you just in case you didn't know."

"Well I'm not stupid."

"Sorry."

"Well that's kind of close to what we have except we call them mates and you have to live with them no matter how much you hate them. I got engaged with my mate three days ago."

"Do love him."

"I'm not sure anymore." Her eyes seem to be blank as she thought about it."Do you love Cerulean?"

"Yeah of course I do. I hope to actually marry her and have a family."

"… Well I hope for the best between you guys."

**Well at least this chapter was a little bit longer. If anyone is confused with this story ask in the review and I'll answer that in the next chapters. Oh and here is the catch. I will not post another chapter up until I get at least 2 reviews from now on for each chapter. That is all just 2 and it can't be something off topic. I will still be writing the chapters they just won't be posted until I get 2 reviews for this chapter.**


	6. Auction

_**This time there will be more change of POV's. I don't own anything by Dragonball or its other series. Just this plot and my OC's.**_

Cerulean was waking up with a terrible headache. _Well that was a weird dream I had though it felt real._ Cerulean checked her surroundings only to find herself in a cage with 49 other women. "AHHHHHH." She had made a few people jump with her blood curdling scream. "Who are you guys? Where am I?" She was handcuffed to the bars of her cage like everyone else, except one person.

"Ah finally you woke up. We all thought you were dead. I've seen it happen too many times to think that you had survived. We are all aliens that were captured by Frieza's army and we are on a ship heading to the auction center." The woman who had spoken up appeared to be a female namekian. The namekian had big bright blue eyes and wavy lime colored hair with two attenae sticking out. It was a shame her clothes are in rags, she had a lot bruises and cuts. The weird thing though was she was not shackled or hand cuffed or anything. She looked calm though despite the fact everyone else looked like they would kill to get out of here.

"Auction center? Are we going to be sold."

"Yep."

"To who?"

"People who want to buy us. Most are slave owners and most slave owners just buy girls for their own pleasure. The guys are labor slaves. They are next door to us beyond this wall."

"I don't want to be any ones slave!"

"None of us don't. We have to live on with the fact that we might slaves forever. I've been sold over 20 times. By the way my name is Chello, everyone else calls me Chelly though."

"Ceru- I um, I mean Rouge."

"Oh pretty name, nice to meet you Rouge. Hey how did you get caught?"

"My _father_ had betrayed me and shot my mother." She recalled the events that had happened earlier that day or was yesterday she didn't know. She was just mad she only got to know her grandmother for a short time. She never wanted to see her grandpa again forever.

"Oh tragic I'm very sorry for you, I got separated from my family, My daughter is watching over them though since they have no one else to depend on… uh I think we need to get you a different band aid, yours is getting soaked."

"Huh?" She looked all around herself and didn't find any band aids at all.

"There is one on your noggin."

Cerulean put her shoulder up to head and didn't feel soft hair, instead she felt a soft wrapping around her head. And it was very soaked that when she looked at her shoulder it was quite hard to see the blood since her skinned matched it but she found a big spot of blood that dripped down her shoulder. Seeing that had made her faint.

She woke up again to find a man standing in front of her caressing her partly red stained hair. '_Oh… My… Gosh. What a weirdo._ He noticed her awake and sat her up on her knees and he bent down to get to eye level with. His face was quite handsome and young that it should be illegal to have looks like that. His muscles were large and looked like they would burst at any moment, he looked like a human except there was a tail wrapped around his waist. '_Must be Saiyan,_ _he looks familiar though'_. Her cheeks began to turn redder than her when he just stared into her emerald eyes. She was still handcuffed together so no way to hide the blushing.

He chuckled at the sight of her blushing. "You're going to be special tonight okay. I wish I was a slave owner though. You are kind of cute." '_Is he flirting with me? If he is I'm flattered but I'm already taken._'He was searching her all up and down with a look of desire in his dark eyes. She noticed that she was only wearing to be a tight crop tee and short shorts, no shoes at all '_how special I am to have no shoes at all._' "I wouldn't be surprised if you were already taken on your old planet, too bad it's gone now huh." She was about to tell him that she was taken no matter how crazy it sounded until he smashed his lips onto hers. It was a very forceful one as he slithered his tongue into her mouth and started exploring every corner of her mouth. She was running out of breath gradually and tried to break away but she couldn't. She did not the way it was going when it felt like something was released inside her mouth. He began laying her gently on her back and about to pull up her shirt. She started to panic and wiggle around, she tried to scream but she couldn't seem to find her voice. He finally had broke away.

"As much as I want to I can't, the commander in charge would have my head. But just to tell you I only did that so you can't talk for about an hour. I had a vial in my mouth that releases a certain poison to make people mute, so don't try talking. We don't want our star to be screaming now. I hope we get to see each other again to try that one more time." He was tickling her chin with a smirk on. She had managed to get a small growl out. The man left a stinging slap across her face. Her head was held down with eyes not emerald anymore, but it was red. What a sick freak did he not know she was 8. Well it had to be her birthday by now so now she's 9. "Hey don't growl at me like that. You might be special but I won't hesitate to kill you if provoked." He walked away and she noticed there were curtains in front of her and they started to open up. She saw a huge crowd in front of her.

There was a cage behind her and about 50 women and men each are there in that cage. She looked all around the cage hoping to find someone but that person wasn't there. "Where's Chelly?" her voice came out dry, it hurt to speak and she didn't know why. Then she remembered how the man had made her supposedly mute. "Shh," said a voice beside her," You will get shot if caught speaking." The male's whispered hush said to her. The same muscled guy that had came on to her walked in front of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I bring you a group of people fit to be personal slaves. Each alien is a different kind of species from a planet we have conquered so far. And today we got a special one." There was a bright spot of light moving around. It had landed on her. '_Wow, to be honest I'm not surprised. This…Dream whatever this is is messed up anyway.'_

"This month we have found a significant, it's a hybrid . One part of her remains unknown but we are most certain the other half is Saiyan. She will be over 50,000 dollars does anyone wish to bid?"

'_I just have terrible feeling this is just going to end badly in the end.'_

"I will bid 51,000" said a portly man.

Then there were more than half of the crowds hands went up saying "I bid 153,000""154,000"and the bids kept going higher and higher. Sigh so much for dying. Until a teal hand went up "I will bid 523,000 in cash"

"Uh..H... G-going once ….twice …s-sold to the man over there in the back who has a lot of money!"

There seemed to be something to the man that Cerulean did not like at all. This man was built up good he looked like some gypsy pirate, and there were four other people accompanying him. The man who had sold her went over to the man to get the money than went to her to unshackle her.

"Hey my name is Raditz by the way."

"Rouge." She said in a weak voice. Once Raditz freed her he led her to her master. _'I wish…. Who do I wish was here?' _She had no idea who was the person she wanted here, He had lavender hair and a sword but she couldn't remember who that was. _'Maybe it's not important'_ She saw the person who had bought her up close and he was tall compared to her. He had 4 people with him that looked similar to him.

"Come on lets go. I got what I want." As she was being taken away by this man who had bought her, one of his 4 comrades spoken, "My, you sure know how to pick them Bojack, she's a cute one, of course not as cute as I." That made Cerulean start fuming, her mother as a kid was cute, and at least she believed her mom was cuter than this girl. "Ya know she looks quite young, how old are you?" She didn't know if she should answer or just keep to herself. "I…I'm 9 I think." For a minute the older women had a look of surprise on her face than she had hid it behind a scowling face. The man named Bojack had lifted her up in bridal style. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, then they lifted off, she was off the ground but she was used to it. Trunks had carried her while he was flying before. Wait a minute who's Trunks? She tried to remember more but that little scene was all she could remember. Bojack had leaned in to her ear and whispered "My name is Bojack if you were wondering. And to just to warn you, you won't be _just_ a slave."She wondered what he meant by that. They kept flying for some time and the landscape was sad it was just dust and rock for miles ahead, and she had fallen asleep in his arms. They finally got to a huge city where they were landing and where they landed was a castle in ruins.

_**Trunks POV**_

Trunks and the girl were walking with a drag in their steps. "Ugh my feet feel like they are about to snap off. Will you carry me?" The girl looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

*sigh* "Sure."

"Thank you." She jumped in his arms and wrapped her arms around his necks.

"You know you never told me your name."

"Oh sorry it's Ruby." She battered her eyelashes at him when she said that.

"Ok nice name. SO Ruby, where are we walking anyway because weve been walking for miles."

"Actually we're are quite close to where we're going. We have just have to past the auction center."

"Auction Center? What they sell here in this dust dump, clothes, furniture, jewelry?" He scoffed as ideas came into his mind about all the stuff they might sell there.

"Nope people, slaves to be exact."

Trunks almost dropped Ruby, "People! They auction people!"

"Yep a program ran by the Saiyans or really actually King and Prince Vegeta. My mom was taken here whenever my dad joined Frieza's army. I was left to watch over my little brothers and sister since then."

"Wow."''_My dad did this?'_

As they walked for about an hour, they walked across a plaza with the auction center as the main attraction. As Trunks was about to pass it he looked at the stage and their was a red skinned girl with pinkish white colored hair. There was shouting with mostly men and also women shouting bids. '_poor girl_'.

"Hey Trunks we're here." They came across a little shop filled with little capsules.

"Hey I have capsules too. Ruby if you needed capsules you could've asked me." He set Ruby down and reached in his pocket to find crushed capsules in hand.

"What the- what happened to them?"

"Oooo….. I may have crushed them when you were carrying me, but we need a plane anyway and I'm sure you didn't-"

"I did have a plane with me."

"Oh…" Ruby kicked at some dirt and avoided Trunks eyes.

*sigh* He turned to a man at the cash register and handed him some money." One plane, please."

_**Bojack POV**_

Bojack was flying towards the auction center along with his four comrades Zangya, Bido, Bujin, and Kogu. Bojack was looking for something he desired.

"So Bojack, why are we going to this place to find a Saiyan again? I heard they are rough and ruthless. Why would one even let themselves be captured?" Bido didn't like to be around Saiyans after all of the tales he heard.

"Because hopefully he'll help us take over the Earth."

Zangya looked at Bojack with a frown upon her face. "How do you know it won't be a girl. Cause think about it, aren't the Saiyan women weaker than men? We'll be there for nothing!"

"I know what I'm doing. I'll just train her then."

As they landed at Auction Center there was a big crowd in front of them. There was two cages on the stage with a individual one in front of them. That one caught his eye. '_She's beautiful…'_ He shook his head as he thought about it '_stay focused'_ But he couldn't. He wasn't even listening to the man on the stage, until people started shouting bids and more bids. He didn't even how much she costed. So he was just going to guess.

Bujin looked up at Bojack, "Ok Bojack, we only brought 300,000 dollars, so keep it on the low alright?"

"I bid 523,000 in cash."

"AUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Zangya, Bido , Bujin, and Kogu all exclaimed at Bojack's outrageous bid.

"BOJACK! We only brought 300,000 dollars. Are you trying to make us go into debt! Great now he's coming over here. You better have a good explanation to why we don't have enough money now." Bujin was steaming at how stupid Bojack's bid was. The man came over to collect the cash.

"Hello my name is Raditz. It is my honor to do business with you. So where's the money?"

"I don't have all of it yet."

"You said you had in cash though."

"I didn't say I had it right now… Besides I'll pay you off in the future. Here is 300,000 though, you should be happy with this at least."

"….. All right I'll let it pass." Raditz snatched the money out of his hands and went over to get the girl. Few minutes later he came back with the girl. Bojack looked at the girl from bottom to top and noticed the hair pink in some places white in others " Don't worry her hair is not pink, we just had some family issues. Her name is Rouge, quite young too."

"All right then." He turned to his partner's.

"Come on lets go. I got what I want."

_**I don't have much to say except Im sorry it took awile to get this chapter up. Ther was conflict with me writing it cause my internet went down for awhile and because of schoolwork and sports. Thanks to the people who reviewd. I'm very happy you guys did(even though I kind of force you guys)Thx :D. **__**So yeah 2 review and another chapter will be up. Happy Easter**_

**(\_/)  
(0u0)  
C(")(")**


	7. Warm Welcome

_**Sorry for being lazy with the chapter. I was just…lazy (sorry). But yeah on with chap.6**_

Bojack carried Cerulean into the castle. She was surprised to find the castle bustling with people that looked liked they could be Bojack's sisters, brothers, even mothers and fathers. . It looked very advanced in here despite how the castle looked outside. As the door closed it made a loud noise that people turned their heads towards the sound. Then the place was filled with noise as the terrified and happy yelled.

"Woohoo! Bojack's back!" How can you be happy? He's scary…" "He has someone else finally." "Why is she red?" "She's probably red because it's a bad omen. Blood everywhere once again." "Bojack's slaves always die though." That comment that was just made stayed on Ceruleans mind for awhile. '_I'm going to die?_' No mattered what was said he loved the attention, he started carrying her up some stairs spiraling up the walls of the castle.

"You're going to be sleeping with Zangya while you're staying."

"Wha… I don't even know her. Shouldn't I have a room to myself then have a roommate ya know so that I can speak… to…her… over time?" Her throat didn't throb that time. Seems like the poison is wearing off.

" I didn't ask if you wanted a roommate or not. Besides, you can speak when you two girls are alone in the room and you really can't trust any of the workers here. It wouldn't be smart leaving you alone."

'_Ugh how did I even get myself into this? Oh yeah stupid box… How did a box get me here anyway?' _ She remembers having a party earlier, cake, and presents. She remembers faces but not names or information on those people. '_Weird'_ They had reached the top of the staircase. She looked down and became terrified at how up so far they were. '_This has to be at least 20 stories'_ Bojack handed Cerulean to Zangya. They nodded to each other "Don't worry Bojack I'll make sure she's safe." With that the five people went their own ways, while Zangya carried Cerulean to a kicked the door open and dropped the girl on the floor. "Here welcome to your new home. Bathroom on far left, bedroom all the way at the door on the end, dining area/living room is in that space in the left, and this where we're standing in is the resting area. Make yourself useful and cook us some dinner will ya'."

"Why can't you make it yourself. You have two arms and legs. Hopefully a brain also."Ceruleans face met with a hand leaving her face red once again.

"You know you don't have to be here. You are lucky I'm not reporting that to head honcho next door. You can just try to runaway like a chicken since you're not tied up now. But then you'll get chased down and more likely killed. Life is a bitch, like you, isn't it? Now what are you waiting for kitchens down there on bottom floor. You might want to ask the chefs to help ya' make the food. I wouldn't like my dinner tasting bad."

Cerulean got up from where she was sitting rubbing her cheek. "What do you want then, queen?"

She glared at her with death in her eyes," Watch it. Surprise me with the meal ."

'_Soup it is' _She walked out of the room and began to make her way down the staircase, taking in all the sights she could see from up there. It was like as if it was a city down there. She even saw some type of directory in there. She walked up to it and tried to find the kitchen listed on it somewhere. It didn't help much since it was in another language.

"Great."

"You need help miss?" She turned around to face the person who had spoken to her. He looked like he worked here forever. He had an old wrinkled face, and his clothes were a shade of gray making him look older than he probably is.

"Uh yeah I need help finding the kitchen."

"Oh okay. Easy. Just follow me." '_At least he seems nice.'_ They walked for only about a minute then they got to the door of the kitchen. "Excuse me miss but, mind me asking, you don't seem like you belong here. Might you be the boss's new slave, are you having fun?"

"Who, Bojack? Yeah…. It's so _thrilling _to be anyone's slave especially to be _his._" She knows she really must not be judging a book by its cover, she's only has been with him for maybe 2 hours, but the way he spoke to her. To not _just _be a slave sent chills up her back. What will he do to her? The old guy seems to not understand sarcasm. He had a big grin across his face.

"I'm glad that you're glad. Finally he seems to have gotten over that event. I thought he would just not make it."

"Huh what happened? What event?"

"Oh I really shouldn't be telling you. Sorry for bringing it up… I was just worried he's been a brute as a child and prone to being angry for terribly long times when something happens."

"Hmm. Are you related to Bojack in anyway? Since you've known him since he was a kid."

"Yep I'm his father. Almost everyone here is related to everyone. Let's see… That woman over there is my cousins' paternal grandfathers' aunt. She doesn't like it if you talk about her age" Cerulean had a blank expression spread across her face.

"Wouldn't it be disturbing when one you guys would get married or something?"

"Not really. Some families are spread so far apart they wouldn't be considered related."

"Oh okay. Well I need to get into the kitchen, thanks for showing me it."

"My pleasure. Hopefully we'll meet again." She ran into the kitchen to find it quite empty except for two handsome guys that looked like there were taking a break. They were talking to each other with stains on their aprons and dirtied hands. The kitchen looked great though and smelled even greater even though there was nothing cooking. She hesitantly walked towards them remembering Bojack's words _'Besides, you really can't trust any of the workers here. It wouldn't be smart leaving you alone'. Ugh I really should've at least asked the other three of Bojack's henchman to come with me.'_ They seem to have noticed her making her way slowly there.

"Well well. What do we have here? A pretty young darling daring to come down here?" Cerulean froze, she didn't expect them to notice her so soon. The other man stood up.

"Don't mind him, there is nothing to be afraid of. What do you need little girl?" She noticed as he stood up he had not a shirt on. Just an apron. His hard looking abs had made her stutter her words.

"U-U-um uh I need to make some soup for one of Bojack's henchman," She stood up more getting confident with herself, "the soup being tomato soup." The men looked at her for a while and the first man that spoke stood up to.

"Okay if that's all you need to do, the main cooking area is through that door." He pointed to his left to what seemed like a prison door." But we need to supervise you just in case you burn down the whole castle."

'_Yeah… I'm going to burn down bricks. That's valuable.'_"Okay then." All three of them walked through the door. The place seemed like any other home kitchen, she cracked her knuckles, "Huh Easy Peasy" . She started looking in drawers and cabinets grabbing, a cutting board, a knife, pots, onions, tomato, mint leaves she thought would be a nice garnish, large spoon, and tomato sauce. The two guys were amazed at how fast she started cutting the vegetable and fruit while she put the tomato sauce in the pot and turned it on high. She got done in a matter of minutes, finishing putting the soup in two bowls with a mint leaf in each soup. She carried the two steaming bowls past the two men with their jaws open.

"I think she cooked faster than us." All the other guy did was nod.

Cerulean remembered the way back to Zangya's room setting the soup on the table in her own small dining room. Zangya just stared at it suspicious

"Hmm, that was quick. You didn't put anything fishy in this did you?"

"Why would you add fish in tomato soup." She looked up clearly not getting what Zangya was trying to saying.

"Never mind. Hey this soup is actually delicious. Where did ya' learn to make this?"

"Well cooking for my mother helped. Ya know the last thing I said to her , well I don't really remember but I got mad at her for telling me only a few things. I shouldn't have gotten mad at her though. I feel guilty for getting angered so quickly, I wish that I could hug her again. I guess I'll not get to do that again eheheh *sniff* eheh….." Cerulean was confused though. She knew her mother was not dead but is dead. Could she have two mothers? She remembered her mother telling her that her grandmother was killed in an attack when her mother was only a little girl. But she remembers her mother suddenly having black spiky hair and all joyful and not depressed.

Zangya looked down at the soup with hurtful reminiscing in her eyes, she felt sorry for Cerulean, and it wasn't her fault her parents died. They ate in silence till Zangya spoke up again. "Hey Rouge sorry about earlier. Bojack says I need to be strong. I guess we can be nice to each other for the time being."

"…Thanks. That will be…. nice." Cerulean feels like she had already made a friend. She thought she would be hateful towards them the whole time.

_**Zangya POV**_

They ate in silence for the remainder of time. After they got done eating and Cerulean got done eating, Zangya was urging herself to tell her something knowing that if she didn't prepare she might not make it. But she had to as her newfound friend would need advice.

"Cerulean there's something you should know." Cerulean turned around from washing the dishes. She looked so tired. Zangya was now sure to tell her what she needed to know. She had heard all kinds of ways slaves were caught, like some catchers kill their guardians, destroy their house, threaten them, blackmail, or even blow up the whole planet after they caught a few slaves. Is it possible the recently blown up planet she heard about was her roommate's planet? Or were her mother and father killed? She had started wondering how some parts of Ceruleans hair was light pink and others white. Was she hit in the head?

"Yes, Zangya?" That snapped Zangya out of her questioning, making her focused.

"Oh, um Cerulean. Youre not just going to be a slave." Cerulean showed no sign of surprise and her eyes went dull for a minute, as if she heard this information already. "Uh you're also going to be a sparring partner."

"Oh well that's not so bad. I haven't been in a fight before but I was taught some moves by someone."

"NO NO. You don't get it. Bojack had purchased several other slaves before you all adults! The females had died with only one punch! One! Some men had toughened out to two punches and a few kicks. But they all died before they could survive the first round! And you're a child that's, what, 9 years old! You won't make it. I'll take you away somewhere far so-"

"To where, exactly? To endless space where my planet used to be? I'm not even sure if that was my true home. I remembered a beach, a garden, cars, blue skies, and a mother….. But not red pinkish skies and a Saiyan woman. My best chance would probably be here dead."

That stunned Zangya. Had Cerulean already given up hope in just a few hours. She was her new friend and was going to be a worthy at that. " That announcer guy. He said you were half Saiyan, right?"

"Yep. What about it?"

"What about it, that's great! I heard Saiyans were awfully strong and can withstand most fights. And if they're on the verge of dying than healed their power will grow! Maybe that's why Bojack was so intent on finding a Saiyan…."

"Huh I never heard that before, and besides I've never been near death before, I'm probably really weak. Hey Zangya I going to bed now, I hope what you said was true. I don't feel like dying."

"Trust me, tomorrow just say yes sir, no sir, and thank you. Goodnight."

Cerulean left to the bedroom with a wave signaling goodbye. Zangya sat down in the chair and thought for a long time. '_I hope she comes back alive, but then not at the same time. I know of Bojack's plan if she survives. It will be horrible, that's what he did with my mom… How could he do that her. She loved him and I was so sure he loved her. It doesn't make sense why he would do that… He wouldn't do that to Cerulean would he? No no no impossible, she's only nine yeah she looks like 14 years old but it's only because she is tall. He wouldn't do that…. Don't do that dad._

_**Bojack POV**_

"Good make sure you do." Bojack nodded off to Zangya as he walked towards his room. As he was walking Bido walked up to him with a big smirk across his. " Hey Bojack, you think she's the one?"

At this Bojack blushed slightly at this, but still keeping his cold stern glare." What are you saying?"

"I'm saying do you think she might be able to help AND be a mama. I saw how you staring at her up on that stage, that was no ordinary stare Bojack. I saw lust in your eyes." Bojack was beginning to feel uncomfortable now.

"Why would I look at a child with lust!" His voice rang throughout the castle.

"….You waited for Jewel…" He was right. He did wait for her.

"Go to your room Bido." And with that said they parted ways to their rooms. Bojack loved how his room was done, it smelled of vanilla, had been dressed in shades of blue and orange, and the bathrooms, kitchen, and bedroom were also the same colors. The only thing he looked forward to though was his bed. The softest bed you probably would ever sleep on. He went straight for that. He fell asleep right on contact.

_**Trunks POV**_

Trunks and Ruby had landed at their destination. Trunks looked at the building amazed, a castle looking structure in the middle of the city that's weird. "You sure this is the place Ruby?"

"Yeah I'm sure I followed them here, but until I saw who I was messing with I knew I needed help." She had a worried expression as she walked towards the castle.

"Wait! You can't just walk in there we need a plan, a disguise, or-"

"Or we could apply for jobs."

"What."

"Apply for jobs." Ruby pointed to a sign on the wall that said '_Help Wanted_'.

"Oh okay." Trunks felt stupid for not noticing the sign first, but at least they were going to get in now. As they walked in there the place was filled with people here, but not just any people, they were teal skinned with bright orange reddish hair. '_Whoa they all look like they could be Cerulean's relatives.'_

"Hey they all look like that one girl back on Earth! What was her name again?" Ruby exclaimed so loud several heads turned shocked to see people without guards or anything. "Um Trunks they noticed us." That's when guards came running up too them with sharpened swords. Ruby was holding onto Trunks arm scared " Hey Trunks? Trunks? Trunks please do something!" But Trunks was not listening as he remembered what Cerulean told him once.

_Trunks, Goten, a 6 month old Pan and Cerulean was playing with a railroad track set outside of the Capsule Corporation. Trunks had been wondering for sometime about Cerulean's origin."Hey Cerulean, you know you don't look anything like your mother. Were you adopted? Do you know what race you are?" _

_Goten looked at her with bright eyes, "Yeah I wondered that sometimes too cause you know, you're blue."_

_Cerulean looked up from the track she just connected. " Actually I'm teal and No I wasn't adopted and I think my mama told me I am part of The Race of Hera or something like that. I don't know what race my mama is though she's red with spiky white looking hair and that's all I know."_

"_What about your dad?"_

"_Oh my mama doesn't want me talking about him I don't know what's so bad about him though."_

"_Aww come on you can tell me anything, we're friends aren't we?"_

"_Well since we are friends I guess I'll tell you. My mama told me that she saw him on her home planet and instantly fell in love with him. He had a brave heart, he was actually a leader that lived in a huge castle, but he was a bad man and told me never to turn out like him. And then she got kidnapped and he saved her back and then she got pregnant with him. Then I was born. Then she got attacked by a some mysterious young boy. Then he went to save her, but then he got killed by the boy.*Sigh* I wish I got to see him, But my mother got away with only a few bruises in a pod heading towards Earth. And every time she looks at me I remind her of him because I look exactly like him. See he sounds great doesn't he? I don't know why mama is worried all the time._

"_He does sound like good guy, uh what was his name?"_

"_Bojack."_

'_Bojack! That's who we need. He sounds nice enough, I also might get to talk to her mother too, wonder why she turned out traumatic.'_

"Me and my friend are looking for someone named Bojack." There were gasps and hushed whispers all around them.

"Why are looking for him exactly? You better not be an assassin." There were guards standing right in front of them with swords only a few centimeters from Trunks and Ruby's faces.

"Uh we were looking if we could have jobs here, sir." The guards were still looking at them with a straight cold face. He turned around and started walking.

"Come follow." He was still walking towards some opening at the end of the castle. Trunks and Ruby obeyed with them being followed by the other guards. A few minutes later they had reached their destination."Lord Bojack is resting right now, you can't go up there to see him. Therefore you will be servants until Bojack is notified of your arrival. Once told he will decide what to do with you." He gave them their uniforms and left them with other servants.

"Well Ruby we made it. What shall we do next though?"

_**Cerulean POV**_

Cerulean walked into the training room of Bojack the next morning anticipating, though dreading, what Bojack will do to her. The large doors she went through suddenly opened, with Bojack walking in. The gypsy looking pirate slowly walked towards her with each agonizing step. He reached her though in about 10 seconds though it felt like a year. "As I would expect Zangya told you what is going to happen. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." There was fear in her eyes, she didn't think much about it last night but now she was scared. His voiced boomed across the empty room, she hadn't noticed the caribbean accent in his voice either. "Hmmm, you are to be my sparring opponent and my student… If you survive. Thing is though you can't fight back, if you survive ten hits then your accepted"

"Y-yes, sir" She got into a defensive stance. "_Man even if I do survive I don't even know how to fight, maybe I should've spent more time fighting with… with who exactly?" _She didn't have time to think before a fist connected with her face. The hit sent her flying to the wall, as she fell to the floor a small red pool formed under head.

"Errrgh, just as I thought would happen, weak like rest."

_**Gasp what's going to happen next? I am so SORRY guys it's been like what two months since the last chapter. Sorry guys. Oh no more 2 review thing anymore I'll wait till I am more known. Oh one more thing so people won't get confused. Cerulean is losing her memory and is beginning to think like her mother, and Trunks and Ruby are in a different timeline(the timeline when Rouge was younger) then Cerulean(since she is kind of in a flashback/dream of her own). So that will be the reason why when Trunks meets Rouge she will show no sign of recognition whatsoever and she might seem more scared. And again sorrrrrrry for taking so long**_


	8. 6 Years

_**Don't have much to say except NONE of the characters are mine except Rouge and Cerulean.**_

Bojack walked over to a speaker in the wall. "Can you send the medical staff here? Another one died." _'What a shame I was just beginning to think she was it.'_ Suddenly there was movement from Rouge.

"Ugh, that's going to be a painful headache tomorrow." She stood up with a hand up to her head.

"If you will live, that hit almost killed you." Bojack was in amazement right now. He expected her to be frightened. It was common amongst most of his people when they face him.

"Yeah it almost did. Let's just get this over with okay." With a nod from him he continued with the punches and kicks, but with the last hit going a bit wrong.

"Heh you might actually be the one. This is the last hit the most powerful I'm going to deal out kay?" Rouge nodded painfully with bruises all over her. He rushed straight towards her with a kick that met with her chest. But the kick was so powerful that it broke her ribs.

"AHHHHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream came from the crimson girl. Bojack stopped and to think '_I didn't even finish my kick; I put too much power in it.' _Bojack picked her up and ran to the door. The medical staff just now shown up.

"Uhh Bojack, sir."

"Finally you guys show up! Take her to the ER NOW!" He put her down gently on the hammock looking thing (forgot what it was called brain fart moment lol)

"Y-yes sir!" They rushed off down the hall to the main room of the castle to the medical room.

"I'm sorry Rouge…" He walked off silently down the hall following them

_**Trunks POV**_

"Come on guys hurry!" One of the many workers of this place yelled at them. Trunks, Ruby, and all of the other servants had been called to an emergency.

"Who could be so hurt that all of us have to come?" Ruby was taking a break when suddenly she was yanked away and is now running down the castle along with Trunks. They made it to a room where there was a young girl stretched out on a bed with doctors working on her.

'_Is that who I think it is?' _"R-Rouge!" He ran over to her bed. '_If she dies Cerulean might not be born. Who would do this to her?' _"I'll help out in any way I possibly can." The doctor beside him hadn't noticed him before.

" Oh Well we just got her heart rate down a little bit, but we need someone to supervise her breathing while we get everything ready in the pod. I suppose you want to watch her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, If her breathing gets abnormal report it to someone. Cause if she dies, Bojack is not going to be happy. But Thank you we'll be back in about 10 minutes." '_Bojack…'_ The doctor rushed off with the other nurses to the pod. Ruby walked up to Rouge.

"Is she bleeding?"

"No that's just her skin color."

"Pretty weird skin color."

"Says the girl with green skin." Ruby looked at Trunks for a while.

"…. Shut up." After a long wait they finally take Rouge into the pod. The staff escorts everyone out of the room and they depart to where they are post to go. Trunks and Ruby start walking back but they are stopped by someone.

"Is Rouge alright?"

"Yep she is going to be just fine." The castle looks a little bit deserted for some reason. The person was a giant and much more muscular than most of the guys here. "Umm if you don't mind me asking, sir, who are you?"

"I'm Lord Bojack" Trunks stared with disbelief.

"You're Ceruleans father, you're huge!"

"Who is this Cerulean? I only fathered one child." _'Cerulean must not be born yet.'_

"Sorry, I must be wasting your time. Me and my partner will just go-"

"You guys are the new workers aren't you?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Well you aren't servants any more. You'll be watching over the concubines, they are on the second floor. But let me tell you something since I'm so generous today." He looked around the castle. "Albine come here."

"Yes *gulp* Bojack" She looked scared out of her mind.

"Don't worry you're just for demonstration. If anything happens to the concubines or I catch either one of you doing _something_ with them," He shot a blast making the woman blow up into pieces," You might just end up like that or worse. Now clean this mess up and hurry to your new workplace." He walked off into the room with Rouge.

Trunks and Ruby stared in fear at the empty spot the woman stood at. "He's horrible, first time meeting him and I can just tell he's a horrible person. How could Rouge fall in love with him? How could **that** be sweet Cerulean's father?"

"I don't know. He's kind of handsome. But he killed that woman without phasing or looking at her…. Hey Trunks, what's a concubine?"

"Most likely what your mother and sisters ended up being. Slaves. A much better translation is sex slaves"

"Really! That's horrible! Let's go then! There might be a chance their here."

_**Cerulean POV**_

Cerulean woke up in excruciating pain. She realized she was submerged in water. She looked around to find Bojack sitting in the corner looking at her intensely. She then fell back into sleep.

_**3 days later**_

Cerulean stepped out of the pod feeling ten times better and stronger. She looked over to the corner to find Bojack not there.

"Umm excuse me doc but where's Bojack? He was here every time I woke up." She grabbed a towel to dry herself off with then began getting in her clothes

"Oh Lord Bojack is off somewhere killing thousands of people as we speak."

"For what?"

"25% of the reason is to give the leftover planets to Frieza as profit."

"… And the other 75%?"

"For fun."

"Yikes."

"I know right. Well you are to go to the training room once again.

"What but I got out just a moment ago."

"Yes you did but Bojack doesn't want you to be behind on your training. He got you someone who is very skilled at the sword." He went back to working.

"The sword…" _'I think I know someone like that.'_ She walked out of the room and started heading off to the training room but on the way bumped into Zangya.

"Oh my gosh, Rouge!" Zangya gave her a big bear hug."I thought you were dead because Bojack was not telling anyone anything."

"I thought you were post to be with Bojack."

"Hmph. He said that what he and the boys were doing is too dangerous for a girl. Off killing thousands of people my ass. Last time he came back drunk blowing up planets for fun."

"Again… Yikes."

"So where are you going to."

"To the training room." Zangya gasped clapping her hands over her mouth.

"But you just got out."

"Bojack's orders." Zangya heaved a sigh and waved goodbye to her and Cerulean headed off again. When she reached the room there was a boy in there punching and kicking a punching bag. _'Have I seen him before? He's quite cute.'_ "Umm excuse me." The boy stopped and turned his head with a wide smile like he seen her before.

"I guess you're Rouge. My you look so young and cheerful." For a minute Cerulean remembered seeing this boy, his voice was so familiar.

"Tr- Trunks."

"Uh how do you know my name…?"

"… I don't know." Suddenly the boy turned his head and walked away.

"Let's begin. First –"He stopped looking at Cerulean. "You're already in your fighting stance."

"Well yeah. What about it."

"It looks like mine. Well then this is starting to look good then." They started fighting with Trunks showing her the basics. Finally showing her how to do ki attacks.

"Okay we're almost finished, this last trick I'm going to show is very powerful, but first you got to learn how to control your ki. You got to collect your ki from within." Trunks held up his hand forming a bright ball on the top of his palm and threw it at the wall. "The walls are quite thick, so don't be afraid to throw it anywhere." Cerulean held up her hand and formed a small ball. "That's it; you're doing well just make it larger.

"Hurrgh." She strained to make it bigger but ended up making it go poof. She growled under her breath and pouted.

"Don't worry it's your first time." They practiced and practiced till she got it big enough to throw.

"Woohoo! I did it Trunks. Now how about that one move you were going to teach me?"

"Oh it's called the kamehameha wave. You just have to put your wrists together like this pull back then shoot out a large amount of energy." He demonstrated one for her. "It's not very hard to do."

Cerulean got it on her first try making the color on the wall disappear a bit. "Y- You got it. On your first try… Heheh Good job Rouge. I guess I'm a good teacher after all. Now let's learn about flying." They practiced the whole day fighting and learning to fly.

_**Ruby POV**_

"So how was the training?" Trunks had just walked in the room looking battered

"It was perfect she got along quickly. So was your family in the rooms?"

"…No they got transferred to some planet called 79." She remembers talking to the other concubines and slaves. "They also said my brothers got transferred with, they were just here and we missed them."

"I'm so sorry Ruby, um just a curious thought but about your mate you got engaged to. Won't he wonder where you are?"

"I could care less where he thinks I am!" She hated him so much. "He used to be a childhood friend then we got engaged because we thought we were perfect for each other. Then he goes and captures everyone on my planet for Frieza!"

"Who is he?"

"His name is…"

_**6 years later…**_

_Cerulean had been training for a long time even participating in tournaments found in the city. As she aged she has become more mature and a lot stronger in the process, even cutting her hair to chin length. Though no one had acknowledged her birthday for 5 years there was something special about this one…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROUGE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Whew happy birthday Rouge!" Over the years Zangya and Cerulean had formed a special bond almost sisterly like.

"ZANGYA WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE TODAY, IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL COME OVER THERE AND BLAST YOU!"

"Sorry Bojack… Here I got a cake for you and I even bought you a whole makeup kit."

"Zangya you know I don't use makeup."

"Exactly, I knew you would say no so I bought it for myself. Say don't you think Bido is a little cute." Zangya has had a crush on him apparently since Bojack let her join the team."

"No one's cute at this place."

"Uh forget you." There was a knock at their door. The door opened to reveal Kogu's face.

"We got another planet."

"Ugh again! That's the seventh one this week! I don't see why Bojack even needs us, he capable of doing it himself, let's go Rouge."

"Um Rouge has to sit this one out because… Something is coming in and only we can see it… So we need someone we can trust." Kogu seemed really uneasy about something.

"Oh, okay then bye Rouge." Waving goodbye's to each other Cerulean was left there waiting for the thing that was post to come in. There was a knock at the door and then one of the servants here came in and left a cake.

"Happy Birthday Miss." The servant left leaving the door behind him opened.

"Another cake. Too much cake couldn't hurt anyone." She began eating the cake getting icing on her face, not bothering to use the fork provided. Cerulean had just eaten a cake not too long ago and was already emptied stomach. She couldn't believe who had ordered the cake too. It was none other than Bojack. He's not exactly known for kindness which is why it surprised Cerulean."I just can't believe he bought it. "She decided to just stop talking right there, "I feel dizzy." She stumbled around for a bit than she had fallen unconscious to the floor. Cerulean woke up feeling horrible. She was in a dark room that looks slightly familiar. "Ugh what happened?" She tried moving but she couldn't move as she was chained to a wall. She saw a spiky outline standing over a stand. "Bojack?" The only other person she saw with spiky hair was her mother, her father, and Bojack. There was Kogu and Bido but theirs don't reach over their chin.

"Bojack? Oh you are mistaken young lady. I am not Bojack."

"Huh than who are you. Why am I here?" '_I think I heard that voice before.'_ The mysterious person had finally stepped out of the shadows; she knew finally who this muscular man was now. "Raditz! But why do you have me here?"

"I'm thinking of making you my mate."

"What! But I'm only 15!"

"And I'm 26 but you don't see me complaining."(A/N I don't really know how old he is.)He came over there and hugged her.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

"Don't worry." He breathed in her fresh scent and looked deep into her eyes, "Your eyes are so beautiful. I've never seen a Saiyan with green eyes."

"That's cause I'm not fully Saiyan you dolt, now please let go of me!" Cerulean tried so hard to get out of his grasp but to no avail. He looked at her shoulder like it was meat and bit down on it fiercely.

"That should do it."

"AHHGGH!" Cerulean was squirming and crying now. She scratched and kicked him but it seems to do know good. She didn't know what else to do next which made it even scarier, but she knew he certainly was going to do one thing. Blood drip down to her hand. Raditz stood up licking the blood from his lips.

**Warning lemon ahead and it might be horrible. And not as bloody gore smacking around horrible. Horrible as in "Who let this 1 year old write this" Horrible (well that's probably exaggerated though) Read at your own risk. Skip the whole passage until you get to the bold words at the end of this. Though we all know you're going to read it anyway why else would you be in the M section.**

Raditz grabbed at her clothing and tore it off, showing off her body. As her mind and power matured so did her body, as guys all over the castle looked at her pevertedly. Raditz had taken his pants off showing his size to her. He grabbed at her head shoving his cock in her mouth and going back and forth. Cerulean was too dazed to try to collect everything that was happening. But weirdly she was enjoying this.

She started moving her tongue around his penis which he became to groan deeply at making him go deeper into her throat. She began to gag and started to get unconscious again, but then he pulled out and started to unlock her, pick her up, and carry her to the bed in the room. "Let's try something funner." He placed her down on the bed and his head started to move to her flower and flicked his tongue against her clitoris, getting a moan in response. His tongue slithered in rotating against her walls. She orgasmed very heavily with her juices spilling onto his face. He got out of her and sat her up and started kissing and fondling with her breasts, slowly making his way to her thighs giving a light massage to them. She wouldn't him in which caused Raditz to bite her neck with blood gushing out of the huge hole he made. After she opened up a bit to stop the biting, Raditz started to make his way to her flower again and started fingering her. She started to break the kiss to let a moan out. Then Raditz layed her down to and got on top of her and started to ram into her. He payed no attention to her screams of pain, that only made him go harder.

Blood started to cover the bed as Raditz broke through her hymen. But even though she cried in pain she was enjoying every last bit of it. Cerulean was tired as they tried new positions. Then Raditz started to grow bigger and was fucking her even harder now. With a deep groan he released his seed in her. Cerulean was ashamed of herself '_How could I have liked that. I was raped'_ but she didn't feel too bad.

**Finally the end of that terrible lemon |3**

"Heh I knew you would like that you little slut." Cerulean was panting heavily, Raditz was still looking at her body amusingly. "Maybe I hurt you too much; if you don't get some medical help then you might die. He paused for a second. He went to the wall to grab his pants and put them on. "Seems like I got to go see ya'. Hope you have fun with your family." '_What did he mean by that?'_ He flew out of the window leaving Cerulean feeling degraded and useless. Someone walked in the room after Raditz left.

_**Zangya POV**_

"It always ends like this!" Zangya was mad that she didn't get to do anything yet again. "The worst thing is that it wasn't even inhabited we already got that planet. Ugh I hate you guys so much."

"I'm sorry Zangya…" Kogu looked at her with a very depressed face.

"Kogu… It's alright don't worry." All Kogu did was look away from her face and looked at Bido. '_What did I say wrong?'_ After a while they landed at the large castle and were greeted with the regular faces of terror. She walked lazily to her room and opened it to find it noticeably empty. "Rouge?" There was no answer. She began to worry and ran into her room to see the Rouge lying there naked with blood over her. Zangya just stood speechless. Then her mind hit her back in the head.

"ROUGE!" She dashed towards her then flew out of the room straight to the hospital in the castle. Not minding the doors she placed her down on the bed. Everyone stopped what they were doing for they were too shocked to see what Zangya. Zangya grabbed the doctor's collar.

"If you don't help her right now, I'll make sure to make you suffer and to make Bojack kill you!"

"Al-Alright. Please le-let me down. I'll help." Zangya threw the stuttering doctor down and pointed at the nurses.

"And you guys make sure to help him in any way you can." Zangya flew back really fast to Bojack's room.

_**So bad, good, eh, why am I reading this? Tell me please. I appreciate positive and constructive reviews. Oh but keep the lemon reviews to yourself plz. I don't think it was good enough to review. And also there might be some age inconsistency. So if some ages are wrong don't hound me just bear with me till the end. Also somebody asked me in my email I don't remember their name right now though, but they asked me if Cerulean or Rouge has accent. I actually have been imagining Rouge with a British accent. Because when I was little I would get mixed up with Australian accents with British accents. So I gave her a British accent since her dad has an Australian accent in English dubs of DBZ, Cerulean doesn't have one though. Thanks for taking the time to read this ^.^**_


End file.
